Merry Christmas Darling
by swimfis5
Summary: This is a little Christmas story i wrote because i was in the holiday spirit! The team gets together for Christmas! Centered around Joime. with hints of other ships! *contains light "smut"


Merry Christmas Darling

**So this is a little fic i wrote, while in the Christmas spirit. It is mainly focused on Joime with hints of Crisspez, Breredith and very little denise/dylan. this is my very first "smut" story, so please be kind! i hope you all like it!**

The snow was falling outside the Chicago StarKid's apartment. It was falling steadily, building up on the window pane. Jaime watched the tiny people below. They were bundled up against the cold- some using coats, others using their partners. Jaime loved the Christmas season; it brought the happiness to everyone, and also Christmas miracles, which is why she was at the Manor in the first place. It was 2 weeks before Christmas and Darren had called to let them know he was coming home early. The whole group was together to welcome him back and celebrate the holiday. Meredith was in the kitchen with Denise and Charlene, decorating the sugar cookies and gingerbread men. Lauren was sitting with Julie wrapping and labeling presents. From the window Jamie could see the boys throwing snowballs at each other. Jamie had her eye out for one certain man. When she finally saw him she laughed; he was flat on his back making snow angels.

Lauren came up next to Jaime, "Excuse me!"

Lauren opened the window. "Guys!" She yelled as loud she could. "Nick and Matt called! They are on their way! Get your butts in here, Darren is almost home!"

Jaime was laughing at Lauren when suddenly she heard it.

"Get her!" All the boys shouted.

Lauren slammed the window closed before any snowballs hit them. The window that Jamie was looking out was now fully covered in snow "Oh! Those boys are so lucky it's almost Christmas!" Lauren stomped away from the window. Jaime couldn't help but laugh as she followed behind.

Meredith went and buzzed all the boys in; she kissed Brian on the nose. "Hey Rudolph, want to come lick the frosting off the spoons?" Brian laughed as Meredith took his hand and led him into the kitchen."

"What about me!" Dylan asked

Meredith patted Dylan on his ice cold cheek, "I think there is something sweet in the kitchen for you." She said playfully. Dylan just gave her a funny look. Julia smiled up at Dylan as he passed looking more confused than ever. Leave it to Meredith to drop not so subtle hints about his budding crush on Denise.

Jaime had sat down at the table Lauren and Julia were working at, and started helping curling ribbons and sticking candy canes to presents. Joey was slowly approaching Jaime from behind. Lauren saw what he was doing and hid her giggling behind a box.

"Happy Christmas!" Joey shouted as he used his cold hands to tickle Jaime around her waist.

"Joseph!" Jaime cried as she shot out of her seat trying to escape his grasp. "Your hands are freezing!"

Joey stopped tickling her but kept his hands firm on her waist. Jaime leaned her head back and kissed him firm on the lips. Once she broke the kiss, Joey noticed she was wrapping a present with his name on it. "Is that for me?" He smiled.

"No peaking!" Jaime laughed turning and covering his eyes with her hands.

"So this is the first thing I have to see..." Everyone turned to see a snow covered Darren Criss standing in the door way entry, with the same snow covered Lang brothers. "Merry Christmas to me!" He threw out sarcastically smiling.

Julia nudged Lauren, who was frozen in shock just staring at the sight before her eyes. It took a few seconds to adjust but then she broke out into a full on sprint. Darren saw the tiny girl bolting for him and he opened his arms wide. She jumped right into them squeezing Darren as tightly as she could. "Awhs" were heard all around the room. Darren hugged her close to him, "I missed you Lo." He whispered into her hair.

Lauren was on the verge of happy tears before Charlene cut in. "Alright save some Darren for the rest of us!" Everyone gladly hugged there old friend. They were all so happy he was there.

"Alright, no more hugging! Let's go eat some cookies and open some super nice gifts!" Joe Walker shouted!

"Wox, you are Jewish, you didn't get any presents." Lauren teased from Darren's arms

Walker smirked at Lauren, "Lo, you are Jewish too."

"Yeah well... I am special!" Lauren shot back, "I deserve presents!"

"Oh you are special alright!" Charlene laughed, "Now enough bickering everyone got something!"

"Okay I am going to go grab the cookies. " Denise said as she left for the kitchen.

"I can help you... I mean I will grab the milk and the glasses." He added quickly.

"I'm sure that's not all he'll grab." Meredith threw in slyly. The rest of the group just laughed.

After hours of talking and gift giving the group was stuffed and just lounging around. Slowly everyone began to leave for their respectable apartments. After the clean up, everyone who was left departed for their rooms. With Joey and Darren staying with the girls, the room situation was a little different. Lauren was all too happy to offer her room to Darren.

Joey bridal carried Jaime to her bed and set her in it gently. He crawled in after her, "Goodnight love." He placed a quick kiss on her cheek and rolled over.

"Night Jo Jo." Jaime smiled.

A couple of hours later Joey rolled over expecting to find his girlfriends warm body next to him, but all he found was the cold pillow and sheets where she should have been. Joey slowly got out of bed and walked into the hallway. He saw Jaime sitting in the living room on the couch, just watching the lights twinkle on the tree. She looked beautiful; the way the soft lights danced off her skin, how lazily her hair draped over her shoulder and how the lights put sparkles in her eyes. Of course her eyes would put any amount of lights to shame. Jaime looked content. Joey quickly and quietly snuck back into their bedroom; he dug around his bag and pulled out a small velvet blue box.

He went back to the living room where Jaime sat. "Hey," Joey said quietly as he sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

Jaime snuggled right into Joey. "What are you doing up?" she asked.

"Well, I rolled over to hold my beautiful girlfriend, and she wasn't there. So I figured I would go find her just so I could hold her."

Jaime smiled at his cheesy response, "Sorry, I didn't mean to leave you."

Joey pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head, "Did you enjoy your presents tonight?"

"Yeah, I got some nice gifts. But you know that stuff isn't important to me."

"I know, but I was wondering if you liked my gift?"

Jaime turned and looked at him, "Oh Joey! You are going to think I am awful! I completely forgot what you gave me!"

Joey laughed; leave it to Jaime to be completely honest and absolutely adorable while doing so. "Relax Jaims; I haven't given you your present yet."

Jaime smiled gently, "I don't need one from you Joey, being here with you is a good enough present for me." Jaime rested her head back against Joey's chest.

"I am glad I am here with you," He whispered into her hair, "You mean so much to me. These last three years with you have been amazing. A guy like me couldn't have been luckier with someone like you. You are one in a million Jaime. Which is why," he stated as he pulled the box from behind him, "I want to give you this to promise that you are my one in a million." Joey opened the box. Resting in the case was a silver snowflake ring. Its blue sapphires and diamonds shimmered in the lights, "it's like you, one of a kind."

Jamie's breath caught in her throat. She stared at the ring in awe. "Joey... it's beautiful." Joey slid it on her finger carefully. She watched as the lights caught the gems and they danced over the room. "I love you."

"It fits you just right. I love you too beautiful." Joey turned her chin to him so he could kiss her on the lips.

Jaime adjusted her body so it was no longer resting on Joey's chest, but instead facing him. She tangled her fingers in his dark hair, and he pulled her on top of him to deepen their kiss. Joey let his tongue drag across her bottom lip, and before she could stop herself a soft moan tore from the back of her throat.

She pulled away blushing, sitting up quickly she covered her mouth, "I am so sorry,"

Joey laughed, and laid her back down whispering, "Don't be, it was hot."

His breath tickled her neck, as he bit down, making another moan escape from her throat. She dug her hands into his shoulders and slid her hands down until let reached his lower back, before ripping off his shirt.

Joey let his hands find their way up the bottom of her shirt, tracing small patterns where her skin met her sleep shorts on the lower part of her back. He gradually started pulling up her shirt. He broke kisses from her neck, to look into her eyes to know if this is what she wanted. Without a word being said she nodded, and Joey quickly discarded the shirt completely. He placed soft kisses on her shoulder and trailed them all the way up to her lips.

Jaime whispered. "Joey, I think we should continue this in the bedroom."

Joey looked into Jaime's blushing face, who was embarrassed to even have suggested something. "I think so to." He smiled at her. In one fluid motion, he picked her and their shirts up, and carried her gently to the bed room.

He placed her on the bed. He straddled over her bringing his lips close to hers, whispering against them "I love you." Then his lips captured hers, he continued kissing all the way down her bare stomach admiring every inch of her smooth exposed skin. When he pulled at her shorts, Jaime shivered; her body felt like it was on fire.

The effect Joey had on her body and mind made her hands shake. She was having trouble with Joey's pants. He placed his steady hands on hers and helped her. Joey reached over to the night stand and pulled a condom out. Jaime raised her eye brows at him. "Were you expecting to get lucky Mr. Richter?

"For you, I am always prepared." He smiled at her, as she took the condom out of his hand, and with more confidence she put it on him. "You're sure right?"

"I have never been surer about something in my whole life Joey Richter." She pulled him back toward him and kissed him. She had already given Joey her heart a long time ago, and now she was finally ready to give him her body too.

Joey woke up the next morning with the sun streaming in through Jaime's snow covered window. He looked down at the beautiful girl whose hair was spread out on his bare chest. He took some of it in his fingers and just brushed through it.

Jaime started to wake up, she sleepily chimed, "Joey I can't sleep with you playing with my hair." She turned her blue eyes up to him.

He looked down into her sleep filled eyes and smiled." I'm sorry love." He wrapped his hand around her bare waist under the sheets and pulled her closer.

Stifling a yawn she nuzzled into Joey, placing her hand strategically so her brand new ring glimmered in the sun shine. "This ring is always going to remind me of you and our very special night. I love you Jo Jo."

"I love you to Jaims. I am glad you liked the ring. Merry Christmas Darling."

**Leave reviews they make me happy! **

**Happy Holidays! **

**xo Lyssa**


End file.
